El Infortunio De Courtney
by Doctor Profesor Patricio
Summary: ¡Oh no! Courtney es una maldita perra vengativa, como siempre , que quiere arruinarles la existencia a todo mundo, como siempre, porque ella no es feliz, como siempre . Esta historia no es nada cliché y es super original.


"**El infortunio de Courtney"**

**Sospecho que estaba drogado al escribir esto :D. Esta aberración contra la naturaleza la escribí como parodia a varios fics/series que eh llegado a ver. No esta referido a nadie en especifico, solo quería desahogarme un poco. Perdón si te sientes ofendido. Por favor no me maten.**

**Advertencias:** No las diré porque les arruinaría la historia

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Total Drama

*Ring*

Solo da un timbrazo y apago el endemoniado aparato. Ya estaba levantada desde antes de que sonara el despertador, por lo que no necesito ese ruido molestándome en este momento. Ya estaba casi completamente vestida, lista para ir a la escuela. Aunque suene raro, ya tenía hartas ganas de regresar al colegio "como se llame", ya que por alguna razón, a nadie le interesa saber el nombre de la escuela, a duras penas sabemos en país vivimos. A veces creo vivir en Canadá y en otras en E.U.A.; y por la escuela, nos referimos a ella como la "escuela" simplemente.

Ya terminaron las vacaciones de primavera, lo cual significa ¡Regresar a la adorada escuela!

Después de todo, la escuela es el santuario de la educación y preparación, la cual nos brinda un prospero por venir, oportunidades de empleo y ser alguien importante en la vida, para poder trascender a la cima empresarial y de los estándares establecidos por la sociedad.

Ah, y también el hecho de que, durante las vacaciones, mi gran y prácticamente única amiga Bridgette me conto que Duncan y Gwen terminaron. No preste atención a que me explicara el por que, sospecho que una pelea cualquiera o que se yo, la verdad no me interesa. Pero eso no importa, lo que me interesa es que al menos tendré la oportunidad de recuperar a Duncan de la maldita gótica que me lo robo el año pasado.

Termine de vestirme y baje a la sala. Allí se encontraba mi madre preparando el desayuno, y mi padre listo para ir a su trabajo en la barra de abogados. Cuando termine la preparatoria, estudiare leyes para convertirme en la mejor abogada de Canadá. La mayoría me dice que tengo la mentalidad y ganas de encontrar cualquier hueco argumental y contratacar como un abogado. No se si encontrar eso como un alago o como algo ofensivo.

"Buenos días hija" Me dijo mi padre "No esperaba verte tan temprano, ¿Muchas ganas de volver a la escuela?"

"Por supuesto que si padre" conteste "Es un lugar maravilloso lugar para obtener conocimientos e instruir-" "¿Duncan rompió con Gwen verdad?" Me interrumpió.

Retrocedí por que dijo "¿Tan obvio es?" pregunte.

Solamente se rio.

Parece que se nota mucho el que soy una tipa vengativa con necesidad de un hombre.

"Bueno" dije "lo mejor será que vaya temprano"

Mi padre solo continuo riéndose "Ten suerte hija"

Tras eso, me apresure a llevarme la comida a la boca. Creo que ni siquiera mastique, porque sentí que me estaba ahogando.

"Amiosf mahmn, amiosf pahpmn (adiós mamá, adiós papá)" me despedí aun con la comida en la boca mientras me subía a mi auto.

Esa vez Duncan iba a ser mio, y ninguna perra-gótica-traicionera-cualquiera me lo iba a quitar.

Llegue bastante temprano a la escuela, checando el reloj y vi que aun faltaba una hora para que las clases empezaran, por lo que me dispuse a buscar al punk. Hace dos años nos volvimos novios en la clase de gimnasia del chef-maestro-conserje-secretario-travesti profesional-entrenador Hatchet, es que habrá algo que ese tipo no haga; bueno, tras varios conflictos nos empezamos a conocer mejor y nos volvimos pareja. Seguíamos peleando tanto que nadie podía creer el que anduviéramos juntos.

Pero al año siguiente, él se beso con mi ex-mejor amiga, Gwen. Me abandono por una tipa como ella. Lo trate de recuperar, pero cualquier intento que hiciera fue en vano, por lo que mejor me rendí. Pero ahora tengo mi segunda oportunidad de recuperarlo, ya que soy una perra rencorosa que no puede buscar a otra persona, ya que tengo que acosarlo hasta que decida volver conmigo o me ponga una orden de restricción de no acercarse a menos de 200 metros. Lo que la corte decida primero.

Me dispuse a buscarlo por los pasillos y lo halle en un pasillo vacío, como no quería sorprenderlo me quede mirando por un rincón. Estaba con el nerd de Harold. Por alguna razón, me encantaba el ver como molestaba a ese perdedor. Me gustaba el verlo tan, no se ¿dominante? Nunca lo sabré. Me encantaba sadomasoquismo cuando teníamos sexo. Aun conservo la colección de látigos y trajes de cuero que usábamos Duncan y yo, pero eso es una historia que contare otro día.

"Vamos princesa, muéstrate" Dijo Duncan. Pensé que ya me había encontrado, por lo que estaba por salir cuando oí.

"No me gusta que me llames como tu ex novia" Contesto Harold.

"Pero eres muy similar ella perdedor" Respondió Duncan

"Pero así te gusto, ¿no?" Le contestó Harold.

De pronto, observe como Duncan sujetaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harold ¡Y LO BESÓ!

Me puse pensar que esta debe ser la razón del porque Duncan dejo a Gwen, ¡Es un maldito marica! Ya teníamos al par de homosexuales de Noah y Cody; y ahora a estos dos. No piensen mal, no soy una homofóbica, solo desprecio a los homosexuales con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Son una aberración en contra de la naturaleza

Estaba a punto de reclamarles, pero en eso sonó el timbre, ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado que no lo había notado? Decidí irme, no necesitaba que se enterara de que los había visto. Aun.

Empezó la clase de biología, nos tocaba a los tres juntos. Me quede observando, normalmente Duncan se la pasaba molestando al perdedor de Harold, pero hoy hasta se sentaron juntos. Malditos. Hasta se estaban sujetando las manos. Par de maricas.

Parecía que a nadie le molestaba tener un par de gays en el salón. Casi todas las chicas que se hacían llamar 'fajoshi', 'fujashe' o algo por el estilo, decían que les encantaba eso. También dijeron que Duncan era 'semen' y Harold 'ukelele' o que se yo,no entendí nada tras tanto 'Desu' y 'o mai gad'. Y al parecer, a ningún hombre le molestaba o incomodaba en lo más mínimo el tener a unos gays tan cerca.

Ahora resulta que vivíamos en un mundo perfecto color de rosa, en el cual no existen los homofóbicos ni la discriminación. Dios, parece que estoy en una de esas series 'yaoi', 'ya-ayer' o como demonios se llamen.

No preste la mínima atención a la clase, ya sabia todo eso, ¿Para que volver a repasarlo?

Me quede sumida en mis pensamientos. Ahora si me seria imposible recuperar a Duncan. Es imposible volver hetero a un gay; aunque podía utilizar esto para hacer más amigos. Podía irle a contar esto a Leshawna, necesitaría consuelo y podría volverme su amiga. Además, como soy una perra vengativa que no acepta un no por respuesta, podría utilizarla para matar al par de raritos.

Terminada la clase, tenia la hora libre, el profesor de historia no vino por lo que me dispuse a buscar a 'la-chica-del-barrio-chocolate' para contarle la noticia.

Ya me imaginaba, iba estar tan desconsolada que hasta quizás los destripara vivos, la mandarían presa y yo saldría impune del crimen. Una maquiavélica sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro. Una sonrisa sádica.

Decidí buscarla en el lugar de siempre: pelándose en la cafetería con Heather.

Hay estaban las dos, peleando como siempre. Era tan usual que ya a nadie le interesaba. Me puse en una mesa cercana para cuando terminaran de discutir pudiera hablar con Leshawna.

"Oh no, no dijiste eso" Dijo la morena.

"Si lo dije" Dijo la asiática "¿Qué vas ah hacerme? ¿Golpearme?"

"Oh oh oh" Hablo la chica-de-barrio "Te voy a mostrar lo que voy ah hacer chica blanca"

Entonces, Leshawna beso a Heather en los labios. Empezó a abrazar a Heather por el cuello, mientras ella posaba sus brazos en la cintura de la morena. Prácticamente se estaban devorando la cara launa ala otra. La imagen era tan desagradable.

Genial, lo que necesitaba, ahora tengo una par de lesbianas.

Al regresar a ver a los demás, observe que todos los hombres y una o dos mujeres estaban tomando fotos con su celular.

Las mujeres estaban gritando 'Eso no es ya-ayer, es un asqueroso yuri' o 'mi quere ya-ayer, no yuri' o algo así.

No se porque no les gustaba Yuri. Es una muy buena cantante mexicana.

Al terminar toda la escena, decidí a contarle a Leshawna, porque soy una maldita que quiere ver miserables a todos.

"Oye Leshawna" Hables "¿Puedo contarte algo?"

"Si" Contestó "¿Qué es lo que tienes para decirme?"

Entonces le susurre en el oído lo de Duncan y Harold. A diferencia de como pensé, no estaba destrozada, es mas, estaba feliz.

"No importa" Leshawna contesto "Ya estábamos por romper"

Me desilusione. Mi plan de maldita de perra vengativa, por que tengo que repetir que soy una cada vez que hablo, iba a fallar. Y como extra, Ahora tenía un par de lesbiana. Me quiero morir.

Sonó la campana del receso, por lo que me puse en la fila para comprar mi almuerzo. Como no tengo a ningún amigo más que Bridgette, por que todos creen que soy una manipuladora, me dispuse a buscarla para que comiéramos juntas. Fui a la mesa de siempre y había una chica, castaña con el pelo hasta los hombros, sentada. Estaba dispuesta ah hablarle, pero me di cuenta de que, ¡ERA BRIDGETTE!

"¡Oh por dios Bridgette!" Exclame "¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Ah, ¿Esto?" señalo a su cabello "Es que me volví igual a ti, una tipa necesitada de un hombre, por que, ¡Geoff me dejó!" Dijo esto ultimo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Me quede pasmada por dos cosas.

Número uno: Yo soy una perra-vengativa, no una tipa-necesitada-de-un-hombre.

Número dos: ¿Qué Geoff hizo que?

"¿Porque haría eso?" Le pregunte.

"Por culpa de Ezekiel"

Genial, lo que necesitaba, mas homosexuales en esta escuela de mierda. Este dia esta poniéndose mejor.

"Haber, cuéntame que pasó" Dije con un tono monótono.

"Bueno" Dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos "¿Te acuerdas que Ezekiel? El campirano que se la pasaba acosándome todo el día" Me preguntó.

"Si" Conteste.

"Bueno" Hablo Bridgette "Hace dos días, le pedí a Geoof que hiciera algo para que el campirano aquel me dejara de seguir" Hiso una pausa.

Hable "Y, ¿Entonces?"

"Entonces" continuo Bridgette "No sé que hizo que ese mismo día se volvieron novios, Al siguiente lo hicieron, ¡Y HASTA EMPEZARON A HACER LOS PLANES PARA UNA BODA GAY!"

Me quede impresionada. ¡Así de rápido fue!

"Haber" Le dije a Bridgette "En solo dos días, ¿se volvieron novios, tuvieron sexo y empezaron a planear una boda?" Le pregunté.

"En resumen, si" Contestó.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Le pregunte "Ya ni contigo fue tan rápido"

"Yo tampoco lo comprendo" Contestó "Tardamos dosmese para siquiera salir en una cita, ya ni digo canto para tener sexo. Por eso me puse el cabello así, para tratar de recuperarlo, ya que medijo que le gustaban los castaños"

"Ni siquiera lo intestes hermana" Le conteste "Una vez que un hombre se vuelve gay, ya no lo puedes volverlo a la normalidad. Se queda gay para siempre."

Bridgette Empezó a llorar al saber que ya no lo lograría recuperar.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y dije "Pero te puedes volver una perra vengativa como yo"

"O te puedes volver lesbiana como nosotras" Ambas volteamos a ver y observamos a Heather, Leshawna y, aunque no me sorprende, Gwen.

"Enserio" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro "No pierdo nada a intentarlo"

Entonces, Bridgette se levanto y se comenzó a besar con Gwen. Enserio, este día no podía volverse aun más raro.

Sonó la campana, por lo que continúe mis clases normalmente. Dado que nadie dará ni un carajo por saber cuales son esas clases, por lo que me salteare esa parte.

Durante las clases, empecé a formular un maquiavélico plan para joderle la existencia a todo mundo. Ya que como lo dije anteriormente, soy una perra vengativa-homofóbica que no puede ver a las personas siendo felices mientras yo no lo sea.

Me dirigí directamente a la oficina del director McLean. Iba reclamarle, no, mejor a exigirle que pusiera alguna regla en contra de ser homosexual, que los expulsara, o alguna cosa con tal de fueran miserables y yo este feliz.

Estaba por entrar a su oficina cuando de pronto.

"Oh si Chef, mas rapido" Dijo una voz en el interior. Lo dijo como si fueran, ¿¡GEMIDOS!

"Eso te gusta, ¿No Chris?" Dijo una voz masculina.

Dios, si existes mátame en este mismo instante, que parece que el director de la escuela "Como se llame" también es gay.

Como quería terminar de traumarme, decidí abrir la puerta para ver que pasaba. La imagen casi me hace sangra los ojos: Chris estaba desnudo y chef-maestro-conserje-secretario-travesti profesional-entrenador Hatchet solo llevaba puesta la camisa. No era necesario ver lo obvio que estaba sucediendo ahí.

"Ah Courtney" Dijo el director "Esto no es lo parece"

"¡MALDITO PAR DE LUJURIOSOS!" Grite "¡YA NISIQUIERA LASPAREJAS HETEROSEXUALES LO HACEN EN EL TRABAJO! ¡AL MENOS ESPEREN A LLEGAR A SU CASA!"

Salí corriendo de la oficina. Lo que sucedió allí me dejo impacta y traumatizada de por vida.

Me fui directo a la salida de la escuela, con todo lo que pasó el día de hoy, solo mire al cielo y grite, "¡VIDA!, ¿¡POR QUE ME ODIAS TANTO!" Whoa, acabo de sonar como Noah. Ese maldito apático homosexual.

"Oye Courtney" dijo una voz femenina atrás de mi.

Voltee a ver quien me hablo. Eran Bridgette y Gwen.

"¿No quieres hacer un trio lésbico con nosotras?" Me preguntaron con una mirada pervertida.

Abrí los labios para hablar "¿Saben que? Jodanse todos. Me iré a mi casa a deprimirme en mi soledad mientras como helado como la inútil que no sabe mas que llorar que soy, así que adiós, y ojalá se mueran"

"También te queremos, adiós Courtney" Se despidieron mientras se besuqueaban.

Me di media vuelta y me marche directo a mi casa. Creo que me voy a dar un tiro para acabar con mi vida de una vez. A veces, siento que mi vida es manejada por una panda de adolescentes tras sus computadoras que escriben acerca de mí en internet. Creo que estoy enloqueciendo si estoy pensando eso. Revisare cuantos son mis ahorros para poder pagarme un buen psiquiatra y hacer como que este día nunca paso.

**Notas del autor:**

**Quiero aclarar que NO odio el slash-Femslash. De hecho me gustan ambos géneros, solo quería burlarme un poco. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Reviews son agradecidos. Si insultas, dime el por que para que pueda mejorar.**


End file.
